


Triangle?

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Drawing, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a quick, rough and very short comic of Bodie, Murphy and Doyle (There are just four pieces!). It could be Bodie/Murphy/Doyle... Well, it's not a great deal, though. We have jealous Doyle here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle?

It's started with this.

 

I thought I would finish this as just a Bodie and Murphy drawing but my Doyle wouldn't leave them alone...

 

 

Murphy is a very mature lad, I think... I like him a lot!

 

This ends like this. Ray in a sulk.


End file.
